pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Water Sheep
Water Sheep, '''also known as '''jeb_ was a gray (later rainbow) sheep that was the main antagonist of PewDiePie's Minecraft series. It was one of the sheep that escaped from PewDiePie's sheep pen and it eventually got stuck in a corner of a pond near his house, where it was trapped until it died. He was constantly being threatened by Pewds. History Water Sheep first appeared in his iconic location in Episode 2. On Episode 9, he was named jeb in PewDiePie's boredom as he had seen the people urging him to name the sheep jeb. On Episode 10, Water Sheep was named jeb_ and the easter egg was unlocked, causing PewDiePie to admit "This is pretty epic". On Episode 14, Water Sheep was given a Torture Chamber by Pewds. Unfortunately, it worked a little too well, and Water Sheep died after suffocating and/or burning from a magma block on a piston, and Pewds felt remorse for killing him. Legacy Following Water Sheep's death, PewDiePie made multiple attempts at replicating his legacy, creating Water Sheep 2 and Chicken Sheep. Both were killed, however, Water Sheep 3 survived against all odds, despite Pewds torturing Water Sheep 3's Cousin. Near the end of Episode 14, however, Pewds was enraged when he believed Water Sheep #3 was responsible for Dinnerbone disappearing, therefore, he placed TNT next to Water Sheep #3, and blew him up, killing him, and destroying Water Sheep's home, ending the Water Sheep legacy for good. In Part 15, Water Sheep or one of Water Sheep's replacements (supposedly), left a Woodland Explorer Map, which led Pewds and Sven on an adventure to the mansion. In Part 16https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ2XlUga7Mc Pewds finishes the Giant Meatball, he says that it symbolizes the power of friendship, love and perseverance. Also it represents everything good, that Water Sheep believed in and he has died to make the structure possible. Felix dedicated the construction of the Meatball to him and says, that he would be proud, because he loved meatballs. In the same part he attempted to replicate Water Sheeps legacy again with Chicken Sheep #2. However, it didn't feel the same. Soon, he tried to resurrect Water Sheep by sacrificing Chicken Sheep #2. This fails, and PewDiePie falls into a short depression. Later he built a memorial of emerald blocks in the corner where Water Sheep was stuck, and even held a funeral, now he lies the fur there and hits the bell multiple times to show him respect. Before Part 18 by the Marzia's advice build a church in honor of Water Sheep, placed next to Joergen Smoergen's house. It has blue sheeps inside, they're free and can do anything they want, there is large backyard for them to run around there. After he sacrificed another Chicken Sheep to get an advice what to do it drops the book, called Epic Loot. There Water Sheep wrote, that Felix should find a Nether Fortress. In Part 21, PewDiePie used the emerald blocks from his grave to buy Nautilus Shells. However, in return he built a pixel art of Water Sheep's face next to his grave. In Part 23 Felix built villagers' prison inside of face and destroyed Water Sheep's grave. In Part 23 Pewds has begun to use the Council of Water Sheep as his advisors. In Part 25 his grave, along with Joergen #1 and #2's, was taken down and used instead to power a Beacon after Felix defeated the Wither. To not leave their deaths in vain, Pewdiepie placed three item frames alongside his beacon with horse armors for the Joergens and a block of grey wool for Water Sheep. Pewdiepie's ¨You Laugh You Loose (Minecraft Edition)" reveals that Water Sheep was Norwegian all along, explaining Felix's distaste for him. Other Water Sheeps Water Sheep 2 Water Sheep 2 was one of Felix's farm sheep that he used as a replacement for Water Sheep after he died. Pewdiepie hung Water Sheep 2 to a fence post with a lead, which caused him to bounce repeatedly above the water. Water Sheep 2's death is somewhat shrouded in mystery, as it is seen from a distance, but it appears that he bounced onto the stone to much and died from fall damage. Chicken Sheep Chicken Sheep was a chicken felix took and tied to the overhanging fence, similar to Water Sheep 2. When Chicken Sheep didn't die immediantly, Felix used the magma block contraption that killed the first Water Sheep. Chicken Sheep bounced on top of the block and was killed. Water Sheep 3 Water Sheep 3 was taken from the other sheeps and tied to the fence post after Chicken Sheep. Unlike the other Water Sheeps, Water Sheep 3 did not die a somewhat accidental death on Pewdiepie's part: he was bluntly murdered by Felix, with three blocks of TNT and a redstone torch. Water Sheep (Jacksepticeye) In Felix and Jacksepticeye's Minecraft multiplayer series, a grey sheep resembling jeb_ is put in water and nametagged "water sheep". Quotes "All my plants have grown so much! Whaddya think of that, sheep?"(PewDiePie's first words to Water Sheep) "This is why- Can you stop distracting me?"(Pewds developing his hatred for Water Sheep) "I have a bucket list full of things, isn't that right sheep? You're useless. Pathetic- I'll see you at night, at dinner."(PewDiePie insulting Water Sheep before he says he'll see Water Sheep at dinner) "Shut your mouth! You have no friends."(Pewds insulting Water Sheep again) "Oh god I hit my sheep... I've sunk in- Yeah I lost everything."(Pewds expressing slight remorse for hitting Water Sheep) "You say another word to me... and it's the axe."(PewDiePie threatening Water Sheep) "And that's what will happen to you one day, if you ever make it out of there... which you won't, you're doomed there for eternity. That's right."(Pewds taunting Water Sheep) "You be quiet. You're disgusting. I wish it was you down there and not him!"(PewDiePie lashing out at Water Sheep for the loss of Sven) "I guess I'll have to kill you now to get the name tag back!"(Pewds after realizing he did the name wrong) "Get away from him Sven! Get away from that dirty sheep."(PewDiePie telling Sven not to go near Water Sheep) "Oh my god that's awesome! Yay! He's changing color! *laughing* Why? Okay all right I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty epic. I'm not gonna, y'know... I'll give credit when credit is due. So I'm gonna feed you for the first time in days. But only to keep you alive, alright? ... Don't get any hopes you're staying there forever."(Pewds giving credit to Water Sheep for the rainbow color scheme) "Sven! Joergen! It was epic- ... not you."(Pewds discriminating Water Sheep) "Anytime, you look at Sven, you get this. Think about it. Was it worth it? Was it worth it!?"(Pewds whilst torturing Water Sheep with the pistons) "...Water Sheep? No! It was just supposed to- Augh!"(PewDiePie realizing what he'd done to Water Sheep) "It is 3:00 AM. We are here to summon back Water Sheep. Minecraft spirits and gods- Notch can you hear us? We want Water Sheep back- and Joergen too of course. I will ring this bell, three times. We bring sacrifices... on the third ring... I expect Water Sheep's return. One. Two... What the-? Did you guys hear the door from the nether portal? Water Sheep?! Water Sheep?! You're not Water Sheep. He's not coming back is he...? ... Water Sheep. Stop it guys! He will never come back Sven. I'm going to bed. And don't even try to console me. Okay guys. I think it's time we realized Water Sheep is gone forever. We need to build a memorial. It's the least thing I can do. This is for Water Sheep- Get out of the way! ... There it is. Y'know, I may- I may have been partially responsible for what happened to Water Sheep, I may have done- I'm not perfect, by any means, but I still love him. That's right. We have gathered here today to say goodbye to Water Sheep- No! Stop- Thank you. Now continue Sven- Well, that was it, basically. Rest in peace Water Sheep, rest in peace. May your wool, forever be soaked in water."(Pewds trying to bring back Water Sheep to repay for his actions before accepting that Water Sheep won't be coming back) Trivia * Whether or not Water Sheep was actually evil is unclear. * After Water Sheep's death, PewDiePie expresses great remorse and goes through the five stages of grief. For example, he denies it and tries to replace him, gets angry because it's not the same, tries to bargain him back, before falling into a short depression, then finally accepting that Water Sheep is gone. * Water Sheep is literally an analogue of Jesus Christ in Minecraft - he was abused, tortured and killed, and after his death a religious cult grew around him. * Alongside Joergen and Sven, Water Sheep is one of the faces of the MINECRAFT EPIC series. * Chicken Sheep was assumed to be Water Sheep’s relative. * Some fans theorise that the Water Sheep killed in Part 14 is different to the original Water Sheep. This was because in Part 4, Water Sheep was not seen at the 1:45 mark. The next episode, a different sheep appeared in the same spot. * There were theories that Water Sheep was baby sheep born in episode one, but it's very unlikely because of slightly different color of the wool. * It is possible that Water Sheep is a masochist as it is stated by PewDiePie in Part 14 "Water Sheep used to love this bell" * Some people theorise that in episode 3, Water Sheep escaped and was replaced by a clone in episode 4, also stating that the real Water Sheep may still be alive and roaming the world freely. * All hail Water Sheep. Category:Minecraft Category:Antagonists Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Animals Category:Sheeps Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Deceased Category:Main character in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Profile